Thunderbolts to Lovestruck
by MargeryDoe
Summary: <html><head></head>What was Ash going to do? How could he deal with a now sexy best friend who had once been able to sit on his shoulder? While having to deal with public baths, a lot of PDA, sticky situations and an all around clueless Pikachu boy, love strikes?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Rated M for later M reasons ;)

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum knew his pikachu quite well, and he was sure that it was vice versa. He would strive to make sure that his Pokemon stayed happy and relaxed, because the first step to training and becoming stronger was building trust. Ash believed that his pokemon should be treated with respect and as friends. He wanted to travel and train but he also wanted to enjoy the company of his pokemon.<p>

Misty stretched her arms up towards the orange and red sky, "Whew! It feels like we've been walking forever!" Her bright hair seemed even oranger in the changing colors of the sunset.

"We have been walking quite a ways, huh?" Brock agreed with a small nod as he turned the page in a book he was reading. Ash could never understand how the guy could walk, read, listen and keep track of where he was going all at the same time.

Sounded like too much work at one time. He certainly couldn't do it. Ash watched lazily with his arms perched behind his head and Pikachu sitting a top his shoulder. But he did agree that it felt like they'd been walking through these trees on the path for the longest time. Sure, he was completely excited about trying out for his next gym badge, he'd been training, but he was ready to take a night's break.

Seeing the limpness to Ash's usually bouncy walk, Brock glanced also to Misty who was looking rather drained too then offered, "Why don't we just stop for now? Set up camp and stay the night out under the trees and stars?"

Misty was now rubbing the back of her lower neck but she sighed, "Anything to be able to sit for a while."

The three found a clearing, not too far from the path they'd been following but one that had enough room for Brock to do his magic with the food preperations and for them to set up fire and sleeping bags. Brock exchanged his 'raising pokemon the right way' book for a cook book and a grin spread on his features.

"Looks like with our ingrediants, we can make something amazing." He started flipping through the pages, shooing Ash away from the raw food he was going to use with one hand.

Misty had already begun setting up the plates and silverware but immediately saw Ash lounging about, doing absolutely nothing. This made the spunky water trainer slam her hands onto his small hips and scold, "Ash Ketchum! You go collect firewood, you lazy bum! Take Pikachu with you and do something for the rest of us."

Ash sighed, rolling his eyes with an obnoxious sigh, "Fine." He gave Pikachu a ruffle on its small yellow head, "C'mon, Pikachu. We can do at least that." He smiled down to his rodent friend and then wandered off into the darkening trees.

They weren't too far out into the dim trees and Ash had only gotten a small armful of branches before his companion perched stiffly on his shoulder, sniffing the air. Then all at once, it hopped down off its master and scurried with determination into the brush.

"Pikachu!" Ash called after his companion, putting his hand to his mouth so his shout would be louder already having dropped all the wood he'd collected and forgotten about camp all together.

It was getting dark, the sunset was just about gone and Ash knew he'd be in trouble if he didn't find Pikachu soon. It would be more than difficult to find the small rodent type pokemon in the dark, winding trees of the night forest. Worry set him on to a faster run; He _had_ to find Pikachu. With all the other pokemon, and the return of Team Rocket, Pikachu was in far more danger than the little yellow rodent probably suspected.

Pushing a branch down quickly, so it wouldn't slap him straight across the face, Ash jogged quickly around the tree, "Pikachu! Little buddy!" The trees around him began to thin out and lessen till he came out onto a new setting.

A gust of sweet wind ran across him, attempting to blow his hat off except for the fact that he held it down with his hand, scoping the new territory. Rolls upon rolls of grassy hills sparkled in the moonlight under the flowing wind. The stars twinkled like glitter strewn across the dark blue of the night sky with the moon hanging roundly in the speckled sky. It had been a clear night so the canvas of sky was clear of clouds.

Ash was left speechless for a mesmerizing moment before his eyes fell upon a small, almost unnoticeable pokemon sitting on a farther hill. His eyes widened and he shouted, "Pikachu!" _What's he doing way over there?_ The trainer set off again, stumbling down the first hill so he could climb the next one over where his companion seemed to be star watching from. _He never leaves like this unless for a good reason.._

While he had climbed up half of the rather large roll of grass, breathlessly he had needed to stop for a moment. Placing both his hands on his knees, Ash glanced up to his best friend who had its small nose turned to the sky. Pikachu was sitting completely still as though waiting.

Even with the small stitch in his side, Ash managed to huff out, "Pikachu, what are you doing? Come down here."

But the small pokemon didn't even spare him a glance, acting as though he hadn't even heard its trainer. It twitched its nose then its tail after and returned to waiting.

With a small hint of annoyance, Ash started climbing again. _Fine! If he wants me to come all the way up there and get him-_

"Ergh." Ash quickly had to shield his eyes with his forearm as a blinding white, pearly light fell slowly towards the Earth from the sky. It was so terribly bright, it stole the color from the grass, shining so extraordinarily that Ash was stopped short and almost brought down to his knees.

"What...is that?" He mumbled, daring to take a small glance from behind his arm as the light dimmed. "Jirachi...?" He gasped slightly, seeing the wish granting pokemon float just barely above where Pikachu was sitting. It moved its small arms, acting as though it was speaking to the rodent.

Ash watched as Jirachi continued to slightly move, here and there, its facial expression as bright as the healthy glow that surrounded its small round-like body. Pikachu cocked its head to the side and offered up a round, blue berry to the other pokemon.

Jirachi opened its own arms to the berry, using its magic to lift the small fruit into its hand-like paws. It was like a trade between the two, Ash noted with wide eyes. Nodding its thanks, the pokemon began to glow again, passing the white orb onto Pikachu.

Ash's best friend was then surrounded in white light, lost in the pearl of magic.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried instinctively, scrambling up the grassy hill. He knew Jirachi wasn't an evil pokemon, but that didn't mean he couldn't harm Pikachu in some form. And Ash didn't know what kind of wish Jirachi was granting. What if it was one of Team Rocket's? What would happen to his Pikachu then?

He managed to push himself to leap up the last bit of the hill as the wish sparkled into a finish and the wish-making pokemon faded away into the night sky. Ash fumbled and gawked when he found his Pikachu was gone. Jirachi had also disappeared, but that fact eluded Ash with the new discovery.

In Pikachu's stead, there was a boy. Now, Ash wasn't one for admitting other guys were finely composed and had nice faces, but this one had beautiful features. Golden blonde hair, smooth, tan looking skin and a fair complexion. His eyes were a soft honey nut color, that sparkled, even in the light of the moon. And the long pikachu ears really hit it off with his zig-zag tail-

Ash's eyes widened and he couldn't help but crumble to his backside, "P-Pikachu?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I just had to. C'mon. Obvious pairing there. Ash and (human) Pikachu. All rights to the idea goes to whoever came up with it first, I'm borrowing the idea and making my own twists and turns to it. 'Cause I'm not the only one who HAD to have thought of this. Right? Bear with this first (boring) chapter. Anyways, review, review, review!<p>

**Tell me what you think Pikachu's human personality is going to be like! Can you guess?**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: YEAH. Finally. My goddamn update. What, did this take a while. I DIDN'T NOTICE. Sorry. I'm bitter, this should have been easier to write. Yet. No. Okay. Well, because I'm feeling pretty shitty about this update, please give me your feedback.

I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Ash tried to swallow but he couldn't even get his dropped jaw to close. And he certainly couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over that bronze body, the perfection that Jirachi had masterfully crafted on the boy before him. Those nimble yet simply toned arms leading down to lean fingers which were waving before Ash's awestruck face in worry.<p>

And Ash couldn't help but flinch when Pikachu dropped down swiftly before him, staring hard at his master, those honey orbs full of concern and curiosity and full of _Ash_. The pokemon trainer finally swallowed, painfully, when he saw his own reflection glimmering in those glowing eyes. His own features and Pikachu's features both staring him down until he was ready to scramble back and take a run for it.

And Pikachu wasn't done leaning farther and farther into Ash until the dark haired boy was sure he was about to topple back into the grass. Pikachu was basically sitting between his legs. That flawless complexion gleamed in the moonlight while hot breath ghosted his lips. "W-what are you doing, buddy..?" Ash murmured, eyes flicking down to the pink lips across from him. Then he, and there was a hesitant confusion in his features, looked into Pikachu's eyes once more.

"Worried," Pikachu quipped and then leaned farther in, "About you." The tan pokemon boy took a firm grip of the grass in both fists and inched closer. His tail took a quirky jump, his heart fluttering in his chest. "I-" And he was just a mere breath from giving his master what he'd been desperate for. Those perfect lips would taste even better than he could imagine, Pikachu knew it. He'd wanted it for so long and now, it was here, right before him and-

Ash thrust his arms forward, flinging Pikachu onto his back roughly and that caused the blond to let a surprised grunt. The trainer scrambled up and for all the rampant thoughts racing through his head, he began pacing. Pikachu watched him, slowly supporting himself on one elbow with a less than amused stare.

"You..you can talk." Ash babbled and rolled his eyes up to the sky like he was infuriated with something far up in the stars. Then he quickly looked back down to the ground and shrugged helplessly, "Well, this can't be the first time this has happened. I mean..well, probably other pokemon have wished to be human before, right?" Ash looked to his best friend who shrugged lightly and rolled up to sit.

And that was when Ash noticed. His eyes felt as though they were going to pop from their eye sockets. Naked, Pikachu was brilliantly in the nude, stretched before him without so much as a care. His cheeks were set ablaze and he was sure his entire face was cherry red. "N-n-n-" He stuttered uncontrollably, quickly flipping around, "Naked!" Ash cried, covering his eyes even though he was no longer facing his best friend's sitting body. The image would not leave him be though, fabulous skin, shimmering under the moonlight; Each nook shamelessly advertised, open for Ash's eyes to dip and follow. And that _expression_, sure, Pikachu seemed annoyed that his trainer had shoved him over but there was something else, something in his eyes.

Quickly, Ash shrugged off his over shirt, pulling it from his body. "Pikachu, you can't walk around naked." He held out the shirt at full arm length, "So wear this until we can get back to camp and figure something out." Even he, with the same body parts as the newly changed pokemon, felt embarrassment for looking burn at his cheeks.

"Figure out what?" Pikachu echoed a question, voice resonating in Ash's ears like a beautiful bell. His head shifted to one side in a curious cock but he took the shirt anyway.

Ash shrugged, "Well, how to change you back of course, buddy." He straightened up, one hand on his hip and the other trailing to the back of his head. His eyes drifted to the trees that had parted for him when he'd come looking for Pikachu until he felt a small tug on his jeans. Looking down, he felt immediate heartache.

Pikachu's perfectly shaped pink lips pushed out in a pout, eyes brimming with hurt and betrayal. Those honey orbs seemed to grow and below his furrowing brow, looked even larger. His fingers twisted tighter into the jean material, holding tight to prevent Ash from forgetting him. "You don't like me now?" He murmured, like his voice had suddenly left him only a glittering whisper of what it once was. And, for the love of anything sparky and electric, there seemed to be a new shining wet to those eyes. "But this is for you."

Ash had felt the pang of guilt before, like the time when he ate Misty's favorite pudding and it had been the last one. She sulked on for hours and he felt very small and very awkwardly full of desserts that weren't his and that made him slightly sick to his stomach. But none of his earlier experiences with guilt had prepared him for the shot that blew through him for saying what he said. For making Pikachu say what he said. "N-no. That's not what I-" He muttered and then he did the one thing that he knew his stuttering words could not say better. He dropped down and pulled the other boy into a strong hug.

Stiff and surprised, Pikachu felt his trainer's scent wash over him, the familiar comforting wave of Ash that he'd always had. It was soft, like Ash and just the right level of sweet because his master had always been a nice sort of guy. Pikachu sighed into the shoulder of the boy who'd created his deepest bond and let his eyes flutter closed. His first hug was brilliant and he gripped Ash's shirt in tight fists. If he didn't let go, it wouldn't have to stop.

"Pikachu, that wasn't what I meant-" Ash mumbled into that soft blond, "I like you in any form. You're my best friend." He felt that humming heartbeat of the other against his body and all it did was set his up to speed until he felt dizzy. But that could have been because of Pikachu's warmth or the tickling of blond hair on his cheek.

The trainer met honey orbs once more and he smiled when he saw a smile on that gorgeous face. Pikachu cocked his head to the side, only a fraction and his eyes drifted closed. Ash watched, arms still loose around that small body. And he found Pikachu's lips to be hot, somewhat moist but soft. So very soft. It was light and delicate, just the feathery dust of a kiss. He didn't find himself pull away or push forward, but he just sat there and let the blond do what he will. His mind seemed to have became just a fuzzy line of nothing, warm and fuzzy nothing.

Then Pikachu leaned back and everything came tumbling down, washing over him in a sea of embarrassment, mild shame, excitement and jittery nerves. He pulled himself and Pikachu up to stand and said, "Let's hurry back to camp." Ash felt his cheeks burning and he couldn't help but touch his lips as he yanked Pikachu back towards the trees by their intertwined fingers.

The blond didn't take to noticing this though, his minds too wrapped in kisses and the shirt that Ash had loaned him to partially cover his body. He pulled the collar close to his face and smiled into the fabric.

_Smells like Ash._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support! I never expected to get so much for this. You guys rock. Please continue to be nice to me.

* * *

><p>Ash and Pikachu hid behind a large tree trunk, the trainer apprehensively looking around the bark at the glowing light of their camp. He bit his lip, shuffled back and let out a wavering sigh. He touched his chest, feeling the ramming of his heart against the thin fabric of his tee and Pikachu cocked his head slightly to the sight.<p>

Ash saw the questioning look of his pokemon, or should he say best friend, and leaned in, lips pressed almost flush to Pikachu's soft furry ones and murmured, "I don't know what to say to Misty; I'm sure she's going to freak out."

Pikachu's ears took a small but not unhappy twitch as he felt his stomach twist with the closeness of his master's body. He could see the dive of Ash's neck, his collar bone hiding beneath the dark shirt. The soft spot of skin close to Ash's ear, just below it actually, it called his name sweetly. His honey orbs flicked up and he saw Ash staring at him, the awkward half light of the fire giving him a wash of darkness on one side of his body. Ash shifted back and Pikachu caught the worried frown on his master's features and it made his heart hurt, if only just a little. Just a small pulse of pain, like a shot.

He nudged Ash's hand just enough to catch the boy's attention and when his trainer turned, eyes slowly straying from camp, Pikachu placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips, kind and hopefully comforting. Ash took a careless step back, obviously surprised, and his back met trunk. His hands scrambled up the smooth skin of his Pikachu to the blond's shoulders quick, so if need be, he could gain back some control. He felt, just barely, the ghosting touch of Pikachu's breath caressing his lips.

But when he opened his eyes Pikachu met his cautious look with a simple smile and gave him a thumbs up. Ash felt ridiculous for his over reaction, especially for stumbling. Because now he was sure that his Pikachu just assumed kissing meant a kind gesture; A thing between friends. He would have to, soon, explain to Pikachu about the human ways and how to treat his friends, specifically the ones that were boys. He knew Pikachu meant right, he meant good, but it couldn't stop Ash's heart from speeding up when the blond leaned in close.

It was an indescribable emotion but Ash tried to push it away; Whatever it was, he could pretend it's existence was just a coincidence. There was no meaning behind his ramming heart. He snatched up the tan hand of his pokemon and said, hushed, "Come on." He wanted to push through the reaction of his companions quickly, and before he lost his courage to show them the mostly naked boy and tell them the story behind it.

Misty, who was curled near the fire with a slight pout, was ironically grumbling, "Where could Ash be? He never misses dinner." She sighed into her knees and Brock looked down to her, spooning up a ladle of soup before pouring it back into the pot slowly. Then he looked up and caught a glimpse of his friend saying, "Ash, you're back-"

Misty's head snapped up, her body gracefully straightening up to stand, "Ash-"

Ash began to smile, Pikachu happily looking between the two, the fire making his eyes smolder into an almost golden color. But their faces soon dropped into shock and alarm, Misty's going first white then her cheeks illuminating into a burning red. Her face rose and then fell into a furious glower, "_Ash Ketchum!_" Her voice rose to a shriek.

Brock averted his eyes with a small whistle, quickly diving his attention back into the soup. The same distraction could not be said to be taken by Misty; She hunched her shoulders, hands curling into fists, "Ash Ketchum, you explain this right now! No!" She quickly corrected herself, jabbing her finger at the exposed blond who shrank behind Ash, blinking, "First, cloth him!"

xxx

Ash carried several pairs of spare clothing in his pack, luckily. He yanked out a pair of boxers, a tee and a pair of jeans. Of course, Pikachu stared at him awkwardly when his trainer tried to hand him the pile of clothing, having never before put clothes on. So the dark haired boy helped him pull off the over jacket he'd been wearing and slipped the tee over Pikachu's head.

This made the blond panic for a moment, hands scratching out for Ash, yelping. But when Ash yanked it down, dodging the grabby hands, Pikachu smiled with relief. Ash sighed, giving him a look, but returned the gesture all the same, somewhat touched by the other boy's need for his help. The simplicity that was their relationship. He and Pikachu were friends, and Pikachu trusted him deeply. He could see it in those honey eyes. He didn't want to believe that there was something else there; It seemed too drastic, too crazy.

Pikachu pulled it away from his chest, looking at the dark shirt with excitement and awe and something that brought Ash some sort of pride for the truth. "Is this your shirt?" The blond murmured, glancing between himself and the boy he loved. He could smell the intoxicating, soft scent, the touching hint of Ash caressing him through the fabric.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "I'm giving these to you. At least until we can find someplace to get you some clothes of your own." He pulled out a pocket knife from his bag, and cut holes in the underwear, leaving a place for his Pikachu's tail to poke through before lowering himself before the blond. He positioned the boxers underfoot and said, "Here, come here."

Pikachu tentatively stepped forward, letting Ash pull the boxers up, using the other boy's shoulders for support. "These are yours too." The pokemon boy commented brightly, pulling at the elastic excitedly. The snapping caught the attention of both Brock and Misty and Ash felt daggers in his back. He tried to ignore them and worked a hole through his jeans as well. When he'd finally buttoned up Pikachu's new jeans, which only excited the blond to saying, "And these!" Ash rolled up the bottoms, so Pikachu could move without worrying about tripping.

The blond beamed, pulling up his pants in tight fists, feeling empowered and important. He was wearing pants, and it was brilliant. This entire moment was beginning to dawn on Pikachu to being one of his best decisions he'd ever made. Especially with Ash smiling to him like he was, a sweet and tender look. If Ash continued to look at him with such affection, no matter what kind, Pikachu's heart would surely burst. Although it was immediately ruined when Misty squawked, "Ash!"

Pikachu weaved their fingers together instinctively. The feel of Ash's hands pushed together with his own was, of course, a new experience but one that he wanted to feel over and over. It was warm and comforting and it was strangely familiar. It was something he loved. Something Ash had used to pet and hold him with when he was still just a pokemon. Ash scratched at the back of his head, chuckling nervously while Misty stomped over. "Misty, this isn't what you're probably thinking-"

"Why did you bring a half naked boy back to camp? Who is he? And what are those things on his head?" Her questions came out one after another, each causing Ash to visibly flinch and shrink lower. When Misty grew angry, things became unruly.

Brock placed a heavy hand on her shoulder to calm her but did watch and wait for Ash's answers. Clearing his throat, the trainer in question began, "This _boy_ is my best friend. You guys know very well who this is." He pushed the blond forward who, for one, wouldn't let Ash's hand go and two seemed perfectly unaware of the situation's serious nature, "It's Pikachu, and those things on his head are his ears."

Both of the other trainers stiffened with surprise, looking to one another and exchanging baffled, shocked and all around astonished expressions. Then their eyes slammed back to the tan blond before them and they demanded in unison, "Pikachu?"

He picked up his hand in a wave, beaming, "Hi guys." And Ash mentally sighed; This was looking to be a long night.

xxx

Surprisingly, the discussion turned out to roll past quickly. Ash didn't have a lot of explanation because he'd never heard of a pokemon becoming human, and he'd only watched Jirachi change Pikachu's form. Frankly, it was quite simple. Brock and Misty agreed that when they reached the next town they should do some research, if only just to see if this had happened before. Misty luckily calmed down and immediately took a liking to the snuggling blond which made Ash roll his eyes. She always had a soft spot for cute things.

Pikachu ignored most of the commentary, not blind to the fact that they were having a serious talk about their condition, just feeling less than caring about the entire ordeal. He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted, and there wasn't a thing in the world that was going to make him change back. So he let Ash spoon feed him while they talked, distracting the dark haired boy by licking his fingers and nuzzling to sit in his lap. He especially enjoyed it when Ash would take a turn to look at him, run his fingers through his blond hair and say softly, "Just a few more minutes buddy."

Brock agreed that doing some research would be a good idea, and that Ash should definitely take Pikachu in for a check-up just in case but, "We should also get some rest," Brock finally admitted as they all watched the fire dimly and weakly reach for the night sky, "If we want to get moving early tomorrow, we'll want to rest up."

Setting up their sleeping bags led to the conclusion that Pikachu did in fact _not_ have one. He sat on the side watching, tail bobbing slightly and ears twitching with the night sounds. Sleeping out in the grass or taking the time to climb a tree didn't bother him. But the idea was less appealing than curling close in with Ash. But he took to silently examining his boy as Ash removed his shoes and hat. His eyes lingered for a delightful moment on the skin that revealed itself when Ash scooted into the comforting sleeping container, riding his shirt up. Finally, those eyes, almost dark black holes without the light of the fire glanced up to Pikachu.

The blond was sure Ash was just going to wish him a good night, send him up on his way but the boy chuckled, waving him closer, "What are you doing? Come here."

Pikachu's entire body felt miraculously warm, starting from the core and tingling throughout. He scrambled over the ground, pushing his face into Ash's, nuzzling and dusting kisses across the skin. Ash laughed, almost _giggled,_ because he wasn't thinking about Pikachu's human body, or how Pikachu was a boy. The excitement and closeness of his best friend was the only thing running through his thoughts. Pikachu squirmed into the bag, poking his blond head out and looking to Ash quietly. The adrenaline was coursing through his entire body, shimmering in his eyes.

He shifted, his knee pushing upward against Ash's body, drawing a slight surprised groan from the trainer. Pikachu's ears perked up and Ash flushed brilliantly, exclaiming in a shushed voice, "Don't do that!" His eyes were also shining, but from fear, "Not there."

But how could Pikachu listen to such words when Ash's beautiful body called for him? His fingers trailed down Ash's side, brushing against the exposed skin, rubbing over the boy's hip with his thumb. Ash shivered and Pikachu shuffled down deeper into the bag, disappearing. Ash went to grab him, any part of him to make him stop but he flinched and froze when he felt kisses drop on his stomach. Hot breath wafted over his already warm skin, a scolding tongue dragging around his belly button. Pikachu's hair tickled him when the blond pushed his head up into Ash's shirt. The fear, the panic, of his friends hearing him moan bubbled in his chest like lava. What would he tell them? How could he tell them? Pikachu's body began molding to his, pressing flush to crotch. He felt the warm wet heat of his best friend's tongue flick around one of his nipples, drawing circles and pushing, _teasing._ Pikachu ran his hands down Ash's warm but thin sides, embracing the touch and the skin of his master. He wanted to feel everything, touch every part of him.

Ash's hands scrambled to pull the blond from his shirt but only managed to convey that he wanted to the clothing off and thus the shirt was removed, leaving him half naked. Pikachu smiled to him, a glitter of inhuman in his features and ground closer, hips rocking just nicely against Ash's. The dark haired boy leaned in close, hands gripping at Pikachu's shirt. The embarrassment was enough to feel as though it would kill him. He whimpered, "Stop."

And Pikachu did. The blond looked up, surprised, confused. "Ash?" He murmured, "Ash." Quickly, as though to fix the situation, he pushed his lips against the other boy's. His tongue flicking across Ash's bottom lip, slipping between them and prying his master's lips open. Ash let out a small groan into Pikachu's mouth, hands pushing weakly at the blond's shoulders. His mind was spinning, and he couldn't put it in himself to shove the other away fully. A part of him wanted to reach out, even through his protest. But he broke free, mostly for his need for oxygen. "No." He whispered. "No."

Pikachu frowned deeper and he could barely get the words to form on his lips. He felt himself hurting everywhere, but the place that throbbed the most was his chest. "Just..one more?" He pleaded. Because he'd been waiting for this for so long that the prospect of Ash rejecting him had never once come to mind. It was too much to bear; He wanted to pretend that it was all just a fluke. He and Ash were going to be together and his heart would stop hurting. And everything would fall into place. It was his wish.

Ash, feeling conflicted and lost and over loaded with too many thoughts just nodded. _One more. _And Pikachu kissed him once more, gently, almost sadly before snuggling quietly into Ash's chest. Ash had trouble sleeping because once he started thinking about the entire thing, he couldn't stop. One side of him fought for Pikachu, pointing out fact and reason. This was his _best friend, _his pokemon, his companion. This was a boy, and it was wrong. Everything was wrong. But the other side fought for _them. _The two of them together. Pikachu was his strongest ally, and he loved him. He loved him a lot. And it said,

_Pikachu loves you._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: what is this even why is this so mushy feely um. okay. well. i don't even know. why are you guys even reading this.

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Ash woke with bleary eyes and sunlight in his face. Morning came with blurry dreams and a rumbling stomach. His hands, slow and groggy, worked themselves along his bare chest and he found himself alone in his sleeping bag. This snapped Ash from his dazed revere and he pushed himself up onto his elbow to search the campground with his eyes.<p>

The fire was just a smoldering dark spot on the forest floor before him, only a memory of the burning flame left in his mind. He yawned and scratched his head while his gaze fell upon his friends pouring over the map and a box of pokemon shaped crackers. Misty was feeding Togepi with a soft smile on her face after a moment of discussion which left Brock still glancing over the map with his usual straight face. With a skip in his heart beat, Ash remembered.

_Pikachu._

Unlike before, his glances became frantic and wild as he shot up straight. Questions came flying through his mind one after another with no mind for Ash's racing heart. His hands flung back the sleeping bag, unzipping it almost the entire way with their force. As he scrambled from his knees to his feet, a large weight smashed into his back and he crumpled back to the dirty forest floor. With his surprise and the sudden force, all Ash could manage to make out was a strangled grunt and a horrified flicker across his features.

"Good morning!" The weight chirped from on top of him, making sure to keep his lungs empty of oxygen. Fingers pressed into his shoulder blades, giving Ash a tingling sensation wherever they touched.

Jerking up, he knocked the person off with a hoarse roar, "Pikachu!" Heaving and huffing, he stared at the blond with a murderous gleam in his angry eyes, "You could have _killed_ me!" He was sure to have bruises all down his spine from that. He glanced back and saw the perfect tree branch for the assualt he just encountered but quickly returned his glare to his best friend.

Pikachu sat up, toes wiggling and tail bouncing. He rolled his eyes and crawled towards Ash, all nape and bronzed skin and teasing lips. Ash could only stare in awe, swallowing. The throbbing ache faded so quickly he barely remembered what he had been so angry about. His fingers fumbled along the wrinkled material of his sleeping bag and his mind, although somewhat his enemy, attempted to remind the boy of his fright from last night. Ash's eyes trailed down, following the soft lines of Pikachu's perfect collarbone, and up the boy's jugular to the lines of his jaw. And before he realized, Pikachu was almost sitting in his lap.

In embarrassment and confusion, Ash turned his head away and muttered, "Good morning." His young heart bounced against his rib cage, mocking him with a sweet sense that everything he was feeling was perfectly reasonable, like it was a healthy crush on a fellow _boy_. He was _Pikachu_, Ash's best friend. He was sweet and friendly and for Lugia's sake, Ash told himself, he wouldn't want his trainer thinking naughty things about him!

"Ash, Pikachu, come on and get up already you two!" Misty called, trotting closer with Togepi sitting in her arms with a joyful chirp, "We have to-_Ash_!" Her cheeks tinted pink and she turned her eyes away with a snap of her head to the side, "Put a shirt on!" She quickly covered Togepi's eyes which made the small pokemon wave its arms excitedly.

Ash glanced down and turned bright red at the sight of his own bare skin. He scrambled to find his shirt in his sleeping back, blushing deeper at the sound of Pikachu's giggles. "It wasn't- I don't-" He rambled, yanking his black tee over his head.

"Don't even start Mister." Misty scolded, wagging a finger at him, "You're a bad influence on Pikachu. If you don't be careful, he'll end up like you." She huffed and strode back over to Brock to pack her crackers into the bag.

Ash stared after her, irked and slightly angry. _End up like ME? Pikachu took MY shirt off! And what's wrong with being like me?-!_ Ash brooded over the topic while he packed his stuff with Pikachu watching closely the entire time, head cocked to the side as though he could sense thoughts about himself. A light, coy smile brushed his lips and he watched with an affectionate gleam in his eyes.

xxx

"Ash." Pikachu whispered as they walked together behind Brock and Misty. "Ash." His heart was ramming against his chest but it felt invigorating. He was alive, he was here, this was his body and this was his trainer.

Ash glanced down and then smiled, "Yeah?" When Pikachu looked at him like _that_, he wasn't sure exactly, but it made him feel special. Pikachu stared at him with a gaze that believed Ash was the only person in the entire world.

Pikachu, shyly, although Ash couldn't tell if the blond was feigning it or not, offered out his hand. "Hold my hand? Since I can't sit on your shoulder anymore?" His ears bobbed with his request, once then twice and the sun made Pikachu's skin glitter and shimmer. Pikachu nibbled his lip but his smile shone through his nervous little action. "Puh-lease?" He pressed and offered the hand again with a little brush against Ash's fingers.

Ash swallowed but couldn't help but think, _so cute_. His mind was all jumbled with Pikachu, Pikachu, Pikachu. He had never thought much of girls because training was far more important and he did have the memory of last night, the fear and protest he had experienced when his friend had attempted to...but that didn't change anything, right? Pikachu wanted to share his feelings with Ash and there was nothing wrong with wanting to be close. Holding hands was a gesture between friends. But when Ash thought this it made his heart ache a little. He wanted...well he didn't know what he wanted yet. But he wanted Pikachu to stay by his side.

"Okay." Ash took hold of Pikachu's hand and felt his heart rate pick up a little. While he pushed the thoughts that it was _only_ holding hands, he felt nervous anyway. Butterfree filled his stomach and he stole a fervent glance to his best friend.

Pikachu smiled back pleasantly. He had already been watching Ash. He was always watching Ash. His grip tightened, and it wasn't just the sun that was making his body feel warm. He wished up this body _for_ Ash and he wanted his trainer to know.

_Pikachu loves you._

Ash swore that if he held on tight enough as well, he could touch a second, heavy heartbeat that felt just as his own. A heartbeat with a nervous but excited pace that ached against the confinements of their physical and emotional boundaries. He was experiencing Pikachu's heart, open and intimate and the blond _wanted_ to share it with him. He wanted them to be together, just as Ash did.

There was nothing better than that. Ash smiled to himself and found that holding hands with his best friend made him beyond happy. He had been staring down at Pikachu so long that he barely even registered the other boy leaning up and brushing his lips against his. It sparked electricity all down his nervous system, even his toes were tingling when Pikachu pulled away. He couldn't even try to grow angry with Pikachu, he just couldn't.

Pursing his lips, he gave Pikachu a look but whispered ever so softly, "One more?" It didn't even seem like his words. It sounded like Pikachu had crawled up inside his head, and used confusion. But all the same, the words came tumbling out and he could only wait impatiently for the fuzzy, vibrating to buzz through his body again. Pikachu's tongue caressed his bottom lip and both boys froze to the spot on the dirty path. The sensation made Ash weak in the knees, he felt thunderbolts inside his mouth. They were vibrant, coming from Pikachu.

_Use thunderbolt_,_ Pikachu_, Ash thought wrily but he swore he felt an extra strong pulse of electricity flash through his mouth. He almost collapsed under the power and the thunderbolt touched him all the way to the core, sending flashes of white before his eyes.


End file.
